tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah, At It Again
Savannah gloats with her track skills yet again, although this time it causes an injury. Episode Summary After her spectacular track season performance last season and setting a new school record for pole vaulting, Savannah decides it's time to challenge her friends to a pole vaulting challenge. She calls up her friends and they all have a bad feeling on where this is going. Kaitlin wonders what Savannah wants this time. She challenges them all to a pole vaulting competition. Katie isn't so sure how she feels about this. Emma already knows she's going to fail. Alison accepts the challenge. Savannah and Alison both try countless attempts to get over the bar, which is set at 17 feet. They fail many times. Finally, Savannah feels extra cocky. She does a few parkour moves while she sprints to the bar. This, however, doesn't work in her favor. She loses grip of the pole and flies a few meters into the football team locker room roof. Kaitlin feels like that kind of thing would only happen on a fictional TV program. Then Kaitlin and friends look at the camera, breaking the fourth wall. They then rush over to see if Savannah is okay. They take her to the hospital. The doctor says Savannah has many broken bones and doesn't know how long it will take for her to recover. Kaitlin knows there has to be a way to recover her faster. She tries all sorts of methods. She tries a Mario Mushroom, a Fortnite shield potion, and a smoothie recipe. Kaitlin realizes it's the one her and Anna tried to make but failed. Savannah isn't looking too good and the doctor doesn't know if she will be able to run anymore. Kaitlin suddenly comes back with the right solution. Melvin. Melvin isn't sure if he will be able to cure Savannah, but he can certainly try. Melvin mumbles some wizard words and with the snap of his fingers, Savannah is cured. Savannah can't thank Melvin enough. Kaitlin hopes Savannah learned her lesson about being a showoff. Savannah vows that she will never do this again. Everyone is glad. Savannah then says she'll race everyone home. Everyone groans and laughs. Production Information * There is little CGI used in this episode * This is the shortest Kaitlin episode to date, running at 10 minutes and 4 seconds * Fifty-third time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Third time Savannah challenges her friends to something track related, the former two being in "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" and "Savannah Strikes Again" * "The Reporter From Space Channel 5" from Space Channel 5 ''is heard during the vaulting attempts * A Super Mushroom from the ''Super Mario ''series, a Shield Potion from ''Fortnite, and the smoothie from "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" are among the many things Kaitlin uses to try and cure Savannah ** Additionally, the Super Mushroom makes its sound effect from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles